


Turning the Divine Tables

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: You vacation with Tiki at a beach resort takes a turn for the frustrating when she decides to edge you at the beach, but back in your room, you get to take your frustrations out on her. At least, until she decides that you did a shit job of putting her in her place and shows you how it’s really done. Anonymous commission. Vaguely defined modern AU. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.





	Turning the Divine Tables

"Mm, your hands are so skilled," Tiki purrs, her sleek legs stretching out as she twists about on the towel she's lying atop, staring at you with wide, delighted eyes. She pushes her chest out a bit as her back arches, and given how far up her thighs your hands are, it's enough to make you blush a little bit. You've seen Tiki named more times than you can count, sure, but in her red bikini, her curves somehow look even more enticing than usual and you really don't know what to make of any of it, especially with the low cut and thin nature of her bikini bottoms.

All you're trying to do is rub lotion on her legs, as she asked you to do in the first place, but she's moaning like you're eating her out and it has you burning up. "Tiki, please," you grumble, gulping a bit as you feel your cock stirring in your own beach clothes. Your head shifts around a bit to make sure there's nobody around. "We're in public, and your sounds are very..."

"Are they?" Tiki asks, doing so with the rumble and purr of delight that really doesn't indicate she has no idea what she's doing. Her legs shift a little bit as she bites her lip and looks at you eagerly. "I'm sorry, I just can't help myself when your strong hands are working over my legs like this. It makes me wish we were somewhere private." Her head shifts to either side for a moment, eyes going wide in delight as she notes. "You know... We actually do seem to be."

It's true, there's nobody presently around your stretch of the beach you're staying at. The lovely beach-side inn you brought Tiki to is visible past a rock outcropping, but you're pretty securely away from everything right now, even the others. And in the time it takes you to realize what she's talking about, Tiki's already sitting upright and slipping her hand down into your clothes. Her fingers seize your cock as she lets out a playful, sweet moan. "Nobody has to know what we're doing," she whispers into your ear, pressing up against you. "I bet I can make you cum before Vaike makes another lap down the beach."

You groan as her delicate, soft hand embraces you, and you want to argue against her, but she's already starting to stroke your cock before you can muster it. "You're not allowed to play innocent ever again." You know she will, of course; Tiki has let loose a fun side with you that's almost maddening, the usually reserved divine dragon showing off a flirtier, riskier site, a bit dirty and very delightful. Even now, as everyone takes a well deserved beach vacation, all Tiki wants to do is rile you up, making you rub lotion on her legs and then give you a surprise handjob even though someone could walk by at any moment. "It's never going to work."

"What do you mean? I'm completely innocent," she teases, kissing your neck and nibbling against it a bit for good measure. "I'm sure if you went right now and told Chrom what I was doing, he wouldn't believe you." She's right, of course. Nobody would think Tiki was the kind of woman to do half the things she does to you on the regular. The surprising twist of just how naughty she can be is, of course, part of why you adore her so much, and in her beautiful red swimsuit her gorgeous body looks even better, completely removed from any and all modesty without the wrap around her waist to keep her perky behind and her dangerously revealing bikini bottom only teased and hinted at.

"There's nothing innocent about you," you retort, you cock throbbing excitedly against her teasing hand. Your own hands happily reach for her breasts, the depth of plump cleavage that she's been flaunting all day having driven you mad, and now you finally can't hold back from the urge to just grope and squeeze the divine dragon. "One day, they'll know that about you."

Tiki smiles like she's been hoping you'd fall into the hole of the very opening she left you with, and lets out a delighted noise as you indeed give in to exactly what she wanted. "You're welcome to tell the entire camp about how much you love getting fucked by my strap-on. I certainly wouldn't mind everyone knowing how much I love fucking your ass either." Her free hand reaches around back and gives your ass a playful slap, but immediately it shuts down your complaints. Sure, you love it when Tiki takes her strap-on to you, and you're not even really ashamed of that fact, but you have no desire to explain pegging to the rest of everyone, and that level of private life exposure isn't something you're super comfortable with to begin with.

"That's what I thought," she purrs. "But it's okay, we can keep it a secret. I can tell you're close to cumming." Her lips brush up against yours, and she lets out a low, rumbling moan. She's right; your cock is throbbing in her hand, pre-cum leaving it all wet and slimy as she works you over well enough to shut you right up, keep you happily submissive and letting her do whatever the hell she wants to you. It feels too good to argue against anything she has in mind. "Just relax, take a deep breath, and get ready to spend the rest of the afternoon with cum all over the inside of your clothes." Tiki lets out a sweet giggle at the thought.

You don't even care enough to let that stop you, twisting happily about against her touch. "Oh, Tiki," you groan. "Fuck, I'm cumming Tiki, it's--oh, for fuck's sake! In the name of Naga, why?" It all happens so quickly, and you don't know how she does it, but her hand draws back from you at the second before you're past the point of no return. Before your cock is so ready to go that without any touch at all you'll still blow your load. She leaves you dangling there by a thread, wiping her hand off on the towel and giving you a quick kiss before she pulls away. "No, come on, don't leave me like this, Tiki, it's not--"

"You will never catch me, villain!" Cynthia shouts, running quickly along the beach in her own bikini as Owain chases her down with a big stick, the two of them playing a game that they had started playing when they were kids and haven't yet outgrown as adults. But as they rush toward you, you're left to pull reluctantly away and stop groping Tiki's perfect breasts, grumbling in frustration as you draw back and Tiki is all broad smiles. She's won.

At least, she thinks she has; you two are going to end up in bed at some point tonight.  
*********************************  
Your body pins Tiki's down to the bed so hard that you can feel her heartbeat pounding against your chest. Your lips press against hers tight enough to startle her, to push her head down tighter against the pillow it rests on, as your body grinds against her immaculate form. "You're mine," you snarl, keeping her in place as your frustrations get the better of you, your bare cock grinding against her thigh as you lie naked atop her still bikini-clad form. "And I'm going to make you regret what you did to me at the beach today."

"Try," Tiki dares, always surprisingly confident and cocky in the bedroom. If you want an apology you're going to have to fuck it out of her, and probably her smugness along with it. But you're up to the challenge just fine, grabbing her bikini bottoms and pushing them down her legs. "Go on, see if you can fuck me hard enough to make me regret it, but I knew that leaving you at the edge would make sure you fucked me raw tonight, so either way, I win, don't I?" She licks her hips, and you hate that she's so right about it; she's riled you up enough to lose yourself.

Lose yourself hard enough that the little-more-than-string bikini bottom she has on is quickly ripped off with one pull, breaking the material and leaving a scandalized Tiki gasping in dismay at having her nice swimsuit torn, but by then it's too late; you're already moving into position and slamming down into your green haired lover, drawing surprised noises from her very, very suddenly as you begin to fuck her with all the pent up and vengeful frustration that she's left you with for hours. Burning with raw need, there is only one thing to do, and that is put this gorgeous dragon through your absolute worst and most merciless treatment.

Your cock sinks into the slick tightness of Tiki's unbearably hot pussy, and it's clear you're not the only one who's horny here, as her desperate wetness helps your cock slide effortlessly into her smooth, soft hole. Your thick cock forces her open a bit as you fit yourself into her, and few things in the world are quite as satisfying as knowing that even the divine dragon is enamoured by the size of your cock, gasping loudly as the sensation of fullness hits her. Her heat is good enough to want to remain buried in for a moment and just savour; you're sure with Tiki writhing beneath you, you could get off eventually. But where's the fun in that?

So you start fucking Tiki, and you start fucking her hard. Your hips hammer forward with merciless speed, not bothering with passion or waiting for yourself to wind up and reach a solid pace on your own. There's no time for that, no shred of patience within you that can help you muster up the strength to wait out the time it'll take for that. No, you need to fuck and you need to fuck now, wasting no time in showing Tiki the frustration she's left you with as you slam down into her, groaning and grunting away. Your hands seize hers, pinning her wrists down to the bed and keeping her beneath you, maintaining power and position over her.

"You really think you're strong enough to dominate the divine dragon?" she moans, defiant and playful, refusing to let you get what you want quite so easily. But there's no way to deny the way she's gasping and the way her voice twists excitedly around her words; it's playful and stubborn, but there's no denying what she feels, and you're not going to do anything short of break her down. "Well go on, fuck me then, and we'll see if your cock is really good enough to--mm!" Getting cut off into a moan like that is exactly what you want to hear; she's not even able to taunt you properly.

"What's wrong? Getting fucked too well to pretend you're not?" Your turn to taunt now, and you're all too happy to play it back hard. Your hips slam down against hers, her breasts heaving in the bikini top you hadn't taken off so that you can enjoy the sight of them bouncing in unison. You don't slow down for anything, giving her the absolute worst you can muster in an attempt to make her regret messing with you. "It's okay, I'm going to fuck you stupid, you just lie there, and let me know when you're ready to admit who you belong to."

A needy whimper rises up in delight at the promise wrapped up in a threat that you've made. "Show me," she says, challenging you with a firm glare even as she twists with lust, defying you to prove it to her. Her hands reach out to you, grabbing tight hold of you and whining, her eyes widening and locking with yours for a moment before her head rolls back. She can't even pretend that she's not loving it, and you apply the pressure to her harder and firmer as a result, wanting to give her the absolute worst you can muster.

"You're not innocent at all," you growl, body at frustrating work hammering down into her, pounding her down into the mattress with each thrust. "But what would everyone else think if they knew the divine dragon couldn't get enough of my cock? That if I fucked her well enough she'd happily call herself my slut just so she remained full of big, hard dick?" You're going for the throat with your remarks, fingers pressing tight against her wrists and her palms as you hold her down, keeping her in place and subjecting her to your worst. The tight pussy wrapped snug around your cock is giving you the ravenous satisfaction you need, but after the way she left you wanting, you have every vengeful reason in the world to want to break her down. Your hips don't let up, hammering away at her with a merciless speed that only grows stronger and harsher.

"You're right! I'm your slut, and I love your cock!" Tiki whines, head pressing back tight against the bed. "I can't get enough of it when you fuck me, and right now I need it so badly!" Once she's done talking, you snap forward and seize her lips, feverishly kissing her, and she happily meets your fire with her own desperate excitement. Tiki's kisses are always amazing, but it's the ones that she gives you while you fuck her senseless that really feel shine through. She's so desperate, so hungry, eagerly meeting your fire as her inner walls clench down around your cock, every part of her burning with a need for you to give her what she craves.

Fortunately, it's precisely what you crave too, and you're relentless in your pounding, harsh pursuit of her tight hole.

After walking around frustrated and desperate for so long today you don't want to spend any time waiting to cum, but that's fine; you can keep going for hours, and Tiki's manakete stamina is something that you can even have trouble exhausting sometimes, so you don't worry about holding back the orgasm you're about to loose. You just let the pleasure hit you, caring more about enjoying yourself as hard and often as you can than about lasting long. The goal is pleasure, the pursuit is desperate, and any second you spend not pumping your girlfriend full of cum is a second you spend basically wasting every opportunity before you.

With one final slam down into her, you grunt and blow your load, cock twitching and erupting within the tight inner walls of Tiki's divine pussy. You can feel her tighten beneath you, clenching up and whining as the hot flood of cum into her hole sets her off. She cries your name, struggling against the hands keeping her pinned down to the bed as she loses herself to the sudden rush of excitement. It feels too good to bear, but you don't take that as a reason to stop, growling as you keep thrusting, keep fucking away at her hole as she becomes slicker and wetter from all the cum you just pumped into her.

"Still want more?" you groan, pressing your lips feverishly against hers. "Still want to get fucked more, Tiki? Want to get pumped full of cum? Want me to get you drunk on my cock?" You let go of her hands finally, and they immediately throw themselves around your back, holding onto you tightly, clutching you close as you reach to squeeze her still covered up breasts, kneading them eagerly, even if it interrupts their bounce. You don't lose any momentum at all, even if you've just blown a load. You keep fucking, keep pounding back away at her, refusing to let one orgasm be all you feel tonight. No, you're in this for the long haul.

"Yes! I want you to fuck me harder, and I want you to own my pussy with your amazing cock!" The first time you heard Tiki swear like this you could hardly believe your ears, but now it's become a common treat, and your ears ring out excitedly. You draw back out of her suddenly, grabbing her hips and rolling her onto her hands and knees. Her round ass rises high into the air, hips wiggling as she begs you, but you don't need any reason to go all out on her beyond the fact that your sticky, slick cock now feels cold without the hot, tight walls clinging to it.

You slam quickly back in, giving her ass a playful slap as you snarl, "Just your pussy?" You get right back to work at fucking her holes, pounding her as harshly and cruelly as you can. Back and forth you work, and the friction of your cock rubbing against her tight inner walls only gets better with each stroke of your hips. There's ntohing but pure bliss to be found in the way that Tiki's pussy feels around your cock, and you can't deny that the amazing sensations that overwhelm you make the orgasm denial so very, very worth it. When you get to go to bed with Tiki every night and fuck her into an exhausted, cummy heap, there's no way anything can bother you in the long term. "I'm pretty sure I own every part of you," you growl, slapping her ass again. "You're mine."

"Yes, yes, of course!" Tiki gasps, looking back over her shoulder at you. Her face it lit up with pure pleasure, and she even presses back to meet your thrusts, feverishly giving in to the bliss that overwhelms her. There's no hesitation or panic in the way she moves, the way she gives you everything she can. "You own me. E-every part of me. I belong to you!" She doesn't hesitate, doesn't stop howling in delight. Her pussy drips with the mingled combination of your cum and her sticky quim, leaving a wet spot on the bed below. "I belong to you and your perfect dick! It's true."

You're in control now, able to brag and taunt the divine dragon herself, and the way she's giving in to you makes it so sweet. "And I want you to remember that next time you feel like trying to mess with me. You want to play games with me until I fuck you raw? Well I'm going to fuck you past your breaking point." Another slap across her firm ass; the sight of it bouncing is incredible, and you can't get enough of seeing it, about making her endure the worst you can bring to the table. She's earned it. It's all in good fun, of course, but you're not going to stop until you've proven your point nonetheless.

"Do it! Fuck me stupid, please, I want you to get back at me. I've been so mean to you, and now I deserve to be punished." Tiki's eagerness only whips up hotter, her ass slamming back against your lap even harder as she needily meets the pace of your thrusts, desperate for your cock and for the bliss of another orgasm. This time, it's Tiki who cums first, throwing her head back and howling excitedly, leaving you thankful you're in a small resort house all your own instead of in a room adjacent to anyone else, because her immodest screams are absolutely incredible.

With her tight cunt clenching down needily around your cock, you lose yourself, and you're more than happy to. One last thrust buries your cock to the hilt inside of her, and you give yourself up so happily to her, blowing another hot, sticky load into her tight pussy. She whined, twisting happily about against your touch as you remain in place, keeping your cock inside of her spasming hole as you fill her up with another load of cum. But you don't let it linger for very long as you pull back, cum quickly starting to leak from her hole as you gave her a slap across the ass. "Stay put," you order.

And she does, remaining with her ass held proudly high up in the air as you circle around front, sitting down in front of her head and grabbing hold of her long green ponytail. She knows what's about to happen, and the already pleasure-wracked expression on her face grows even more lewdly excited in realization of what you're about to do. But she doesn't fight it, opening her mouth obediently and whining, "You'll go back to my pussy after this, won't you?" with the twisting nervousness of someone who can't help but crave the thrill of getting fucked.

"We'll see," you answer smugly, dismissing her worries and deigning instead to just shove her head down into your lap. You claim Tiki's mouth with a vulgar slam, your cock easily reaching down her throat. The divine dragon chokes, her whole body shuddering as you draw back, only to pump forward again, taking to eagerly and roughly facefucking her. You tighten your grip on her ponytail and use it for leverage to guide her back and forth, forcing your cock down her throat again and again. She gags on it, the lining of her throat having a more stubborn tightness than her pussy does and needing a rougher, harsher fuck to make it work. She still deserves nothing short of your worst, and you're eager to wind up for a new level of punishment.

The pace you take with her pretty face is a vulgar one. You don't slow down, don't stop, and the effects of your roughness quickly leave her ragged as you force her to suck her own juices right off of your cock. Thick saliva spills from her lips and coats your cock, the kind of stringy, viscous spit that you only see when Tiki is getting her throat hammered by your big dick, while she's noisily sputtering and struggling to handle you. It's the best compliment in the world, and you ride high on knowing you can dominate someone of such power, that she's in the palm of your hand now. The mighty divine dragon turned submissive cocksucker, giving herself to you happily. And yet you can't deny that you feel little reason not to keep going.

You keep going, facefucking Tiki into a submissive, subservient mess. "This is what I should have done on the beach. Just fucked you right in front of everyone and let them see what you really are." Thrusts keep your hips moving, balls slapping forward against her chin for good measure as you stake your brutal claim. It's rough and a little humiliating, but it's what you need to do, what Tiki's earned. You make her choke and shudder, pulling her hair and making sure her head is moving in time with your rough thrusts. You don't show her any mercy; she doesn't deserve it. All that she deserves it to be fucked hard and rough and to be pumped full of every drop of cum you can muster. Nothing else matters now.

The plundering of Tiki's throat is clearly more than she can handle, but that's what makes it so fun to subject her to it, seeing the shuddering, fading light in her eyes, listening to her struggle to take your cock down, all while you indulge in the raw pleasure of her hot, wet mouth so snugly wrapped around your cock. It's more than you can handle, and you're all too quickly losing control again. A few more rough, choking thrusts are all you need before you draw back, groaning, "Surprise!" in delight as you blow a massive load all over her face. And you do definitely catch her by surprise, as Tiki is midway through gasping for air as your cock erupts in her face, which leads to her inhaling some of your cum and ending up coughing and shuddering, spitting up plenty of thick drool all over your thighs and balls as she receives the facial that leaves her features plastered with spunk.

Tiki shivers as she stares up at you, too breathless to beg, but her eyes say it all, and in some ways seeing the desperation in her gaze is just as good as hearing her plead outright. She doesn't need to say it to still convey the utter need within her that you have instilled within her, and that almost makes it even more satisfying to behold, as you quickly circle back around again and give her ass another slap. You could make her beg, but that would only delay the inevitable, and you're far more wound up than you can bear, quickly slamming back into Tiki's tight pussy and getting back to work at fucking her raw once more, her pussy feeling so warm and inexplicably 'right' around your cock as she cries out in delight at the thrill of being filled once more.

You take her first down on all fours again, and Tiki seems happy to accept it, howling and pressing back against your thrusts even more excitedly than before. "I needed this!" she whined, driven by all the frustration and need that having her face fucked left you with. She's so desperate and needy, and to finally have you fucking her pussy again has her showing renewed vigor, but with it comes a certain special kind of desperation. She's loud, she's unrepentant, she's completely gone to the pleasure in ways you never thought possible for Tiki, but it all feels so right, so firm, and you're all too happy to indulge.

You're driven solely by a rough desire to dominate Tiki, to own her, and as you wind up for another harsh orgasm you're all too eager to claim her. Once more, Tiki cums before you and drags you down with her. You slam forward, cock erupting within her tight hole as you let loose orgasm number four. "You owe me so many more," you growl, refusing to slow down and giving her ass a few more slaps as you indulge thoroughly in the chance to pump her full of as much cum as you possibly can. "It won't be enough until you can't take any more."

You shove Tiki down against the bed, and the wetness of cum and quim that's been leaking out of her hole has left a big enough spot that as you shove her down your balls end up resting in some of the mess, but you don't care quite enough to stop as you begin to hammer her down, shoving her face down against the bed as you fuck her raw. Her whines are muffled by the bed as you push her down into it, but oh how she whines, loud enough for you to still hear her enough to want to pound her even more. There's nothing about Tiki's position that is even remotely dignified or modest anymore, let alone innocent.

"How do you like getting shoved face-down into the bed and fucked like a cheap whore?" you ask, and her muffled reply is vigorous and loud. She's loving it, and it leaves you utterly guiltless in your depraved handling of the divine dragon. Tiki is so happy to get fucked raw, for you to give it to her with a harrowing pace and to leave her floored. Your rough domination is only getting her hotter, and she's so loud, so crazed, that you can't feel bad about anything. Not as you slam into her and cum yet again, another big and gooey creampie pumping into her hole and setting her off.

You roll her onto her back quickly, and you take a moment to admire her. Her face is still covered with cum, but it's smeared now due to her being shoved face-first into the bed, and it adds a twisted, lewd edge to the look of utter fuck-drunk bliss across her face. She stares at you with her jaw trembling, drool leaving streaks of shine across her still bikini top-clad breasts. You're quick to finally reach in and deal with that, grabbing hold of it and ripping it off to let her ample breasts spill free. "Nngh, I don't think I can handle anymore," she manages to spit out clumsily. "I'm... I'm done..."

Silence settles for a moment as your hands reach up along her legs slowly, and your head starts to shake slowly, eyes scanning along her body. The dripping mess of her cum-stuffed pussy leaves more of a disaster on the bed beneath her, running down her thighs and her taint, ending up all over the sheets. You've destroyed her, and there's still work to do. "Not yet you're not," you say, giving her a moment for it to set in, waiting for the telltale whine before you shove your cock back into her, leaning forward over her and hammering down into her tight cunt as you show her no mercy.

Tiki's all whines and desperation, helpless and unable to keep herself from the brutal acceptance of what you're doing to her, as she whines and gets subjected to the rough fucking, not unable to handle it as you push her well past her breaking point. The noises she make are tinged with exhaustion, with weariness. You've fucked her past the limit and now you're keeping the aggressions up and subjecting her to the worst of it. "You own me," she says clearly amid all the sounds of exhaustion, breaking through the tiredness to acknowledge just that the situation calls for. She can't fight that. "I belong to you, and if you want to fuck me again..." She trails off, whining, head pressing back against the pillow. Frustration follows as she lets out some grunts and noises as she fails to find the words she's aiming for.

But finally she gets it across as her legs quickly wrap around your waist, snapping into place and locking her ankles around your back as she howls out in bliss, and you get the message perfectly, slamming down against her as you hold her in a mating press and give her what she wants. Your cock erupts, and cum gushes from your throbbing head, pumping into the tight, hot hole that spasms needily around your cock. It feels so good, relief washing over you as finally you feel like you're done, like you've finished with her, and you can feel her toes curling against your back in the process.

Once her legs lazily slump down to the bed you draw back, and cum leaks out of her hole as lies there, content and ravaged. You've done a number on her, and that's everything you've been hoping for. "I should save this," you say, pulling away from the bed and smirking wide as you head over to your things. You pull out your phone as your girlfriend lies there, a ragged mess blissed out of her mind, her eyes rolled back and her tongue lazily hanging halfway out of her mouth.

"Oh no," she whines as you start to snap photos of her in her thoroughly fucked senseless state, but she doesn't stop you or even tell you to stop, just wriggling in embarrassment as you claim your vulgar prize. But it's too late; you lean over the bed and snap picture after picture of her naked body, of her lusty face covered in cum, of her thoroughly fucked pussy leaking with spunk. You capture as much as you can of her beautiful body and all the ways in which you've conquered it thoroughly, and only stop once you've filled plenty of your camera roll with evidence of your vengeance.

Finally, climbing onto the bed, you groan, succumbing to your own tiredness as you smile at her. "Learn your lesson?" you ask, smirking as you starer her with with the sweet, gloating thrill of what you've done leaving you riding high.

"I did," she says, and it takes you a moment to realize that her voice sounds normal again. The tiredness is gone, and you slowly creep into realization of what's happening as Tiki pulls herself off of the bed. The divine dragon can be sexually exhausted if you work hard enough at it, but not usually for too long. And now, as you feel your legs start to quit on you, you're left to watch as she rises from the bed and heads across the room, your eyes following her in worry. "And what did I learn? That you still have no idea what your place is."

She pulls from her open bag her strap-on, and it makes you twitch nervously, frozen in place as you watch her slide it on, ignoring the mess you've made of her as she slips into the harness. The big black phallus was bought expressly because it's the same general length and girth of your cock. Which is to say, Tiki makes sure that when she fucks you, she's hitting you just as hard as you're hitting her, and that's a worrying thought when you end up bent over for her playful delights.

Stepping boldly forward, Tiki grabs hold of you, and she shows a strength that immediately leaves you regretting so much as she overpowers you effortlessly. "So let's just see if I can't make it clear what's going on here. You're cockier than you should be, and having a big dick isn't enough to break me. Not for too long, at least. And I'm going to prove it. Her tongue flicks out, and she seizes your head, shoving you face-down into the bed. It's something you did to her earlier, but with one very key difference in the situation. You pushed her face-first down into the bed pretty much just based on her position at that moment. But Tiki's guiding you much more directly into position over the big mess of cum and quim that's been leaking out of her since round two. She rubs your face in the mess you've made and laughs at you. "Start licking," she orders.

It's all so embarrassing, as the salty, tart taste of the mixture brushes against your lips and your tongue, that you briefly forget what she's wearing. At least, until she makes it very apparent by slamming it right up your ass with one brutal stroke. Tiki sinks her strap-on into you and howls with delight as she claims your ass, pushing into you and savouring the way you gasp and grunt in surprise. The feeling of penetration is an intense one, made no easier or less brutal by the fact that, fittingly, Tiki seems poised to fuck you just as hard as you fucked her.

Oh no.

"Lick up the mess while I show you who's really in control," she snarls, slapping your ass hard. "I don't belong to anyone; I'm a goddess. A divine being. You? You're just my bitch." Her hips start up, and her newly found burst of energy, which seems to have her as good as new, helps carry her into a rough pounding of your ass as you groan and feel the thrusts immediately start to wail down upon your tight hole. The thick cock forces your ass open, leaving you feeling an intense and frustrating fullness unlike anything else you know in life, but with the hand on the back of your head and the way she takes to fucking you, there isn't any way to deny how fucking good it feels.

You and Tiki take turns dominating each other, and when you end up impaled on her strap-on there isn't a single complaint on your lips. Your tongue drags along the sheet as commanded, even as you wince at the flavour of intermingled fuck juices you've been tasked at licking. Not that you can stop, of course; you obey as she fucks your ass, leaves you feeling not so tight anymore amid all of her brutal and wicked plans. She's going at you too hard for you to want anything but her worst. In some way, it's almost a perfect little cycle; she edges you, you revenge fuck her, she revenge fucks you in turn, repeat ad nauseum.

"When I had my hand around your cock, I even mentioned how much you loved having your tight ass fucked. How much you loved being my pegging slut. I thought that would have gotten my point across, but it seems not, so let me state it again. You're the bitch here, and if you weren't, you wouldn't love getting fucked in the ass by your girlfriend so much. You'd be dominant like you're supposed to be, like you pretend to be when I feel like getting fucked. Not the bitch you really are when I stop letting you top me and take control. Did you really think you were holding my wrists down to the bed by your own strength?" She scoffs at the idea, and everything she says is so measured and cruel, meant to really burn away at you with her wickedness, and fuck if it isn't working wonders, leaving you to shiver as the feeling of lowness and embarrassment is nonetheless leaving you very, very hard.

Your cock drips pre-cum down onto the bed, and with your hands digging into the sheets in an attempt to try and hold yourself together, there is nothing to deal with your cock. But there doesn't have to be with Tiki's big strap-on pounding your ass, hitting you just right to leave you a throbbing mess. Pre drools from your throbbing head as the obvious need and excitement you feel at having your ass fucked are so embarrassingly obvious you wonder when Tiki is going to get to mocking you for it, using it as evidence of your aforementioned status as her bitch.

But it's true. It's all true. As your tongue laps along the sheets and you continue to do as told, all while she thoroughly dominates your ass with her fake cock, it's all so brilliantly true and wicked that you can't even begin to argue against it. You love it when Tiki fucks your ass, love it when she takes charge and dominates you, and there's just no way to deny it. Why would you even want to? You have such a good thing going here, even if she's all too happy to pull your hair and call you a bitch. But then, even that is getting you off super hard, isn't it?

In an agonizing lesson in karma, you're the one now getting fucked when you're past the point of being able to handle anymore, and holy fuck are you not ready for this. You're done, you really are, but she keeps you going, keeps pounding away at your ass and letting you feel the rawness behind her thrusts, your cock still rock hard amid it all as she pushes you past your limits, all in the name of getting her sweet vengeance. A vengeance that draws closer and closer with every lap of your tongue along the bed and every remark.

"Cum for me. Cum, and show me why you're the divine dragon's buttslut fucktoy." Hearing Tiki swearing like this is such a trip, but it's a trip you're all too happy to go on as you're driven over the edge by her rabid thrusts, pushed to a point of brutal delight as you howl. The orgasmic noises are familiar enough to Tiki that she's quick to pull your head back so she can hear every vivid, crystal clear second of your moans as you lose yourself, your cock erupting again and leaving a sticky mess all over the bed. The toy slowly withdraws from you as you're left slumped with your ass up high in the air for a moment, not sure what comes next.

If Tiki's done with you now, it would be mercy, but you know she's not in any mood for that. She rolls you onto your back, sticking your legs up high in the air as you're greeted with your phone, the camera trained on you as she smiles. 'You want to take pictures of me after you fuck me? Well then I'm going to record a video of you admitting you're my bitch with a big cock up your ass." She doesn't even give you some time to process the idea before she slams back into your ass again, making you moan and gasp as the recording captures your lewd expression at the delight of once more being filled up with the fake dick.

She guides the camera down toward your cock, which flops about, rock hard and aching. "Look at this big cock, completely wasted on such a submissive bitch. It's good for fucking me, but actually dominating me? That's the stuff of fantasy, and it's such a shame. Imagine if it was smaller; I could make fun of you for it, but I guess it's got its purposes here." She guides it back up to you. "But the expression on your face right now... I can promise you that you look like more of a fuck hungry slut now than I did after you fucked me all those times. And you just had one round of this big dick up your ass. Think you can really handle all I have in store for you?"

You whine, twisting on the bed as you try not to stare directly in the camera, but it's futile. Your eyes lock on to it as you feel the big strap-on hammering away at you senselessly. "I'm just--I can't--it's not my fault that the pleasure is so..." You trail off into a moan, your cock throbbing and dripping pre onto your stomach as you're taken, and it's all to your absolute delight no matter what you try to say.

"Yes it is," she growls, leaning in closer. "Admit it. Admit it right now, on video. Admit what you are, or I'm going to take this strap-on out of your ass and I'm going to let you lie there and wish I was fucking you to orgasm." The camera only captures your expression as it twists in dismay and worry, but not the fire behind her eyes, the way she's moving with such scathing, serious cruelty that you believe the threat. It seems a vital part to not having what she's demanding of you look so bad, but then, is there any way to 'look good' when the matter is what you will and won't admit for the sake of having Tiki peg you?

"I'm your bitch," you groan, wincing and biting your lip. "I'm your anal loving bitch who loves getting fucked in the ass by your strap-on. It's the same size as my cock, b-but you use it better, and I"m the hungrier, needier slut who craves getting fucked!" You tell it all for the camera, confessing your vulgar needs and not for a moment shirking away from the truth as all the frustrations seize you from within. There's no way to deny it now, no way to ignore the pleasure that overwhelms you from within and leaves you floored. You're ready to give in to it all now, to admit what Tiki is making you feel, even for the camera, even if you don't know why she's recording this and making you demand it so much, but hoping this is all just the escalation of your back and forth submission.

Admitting it feels good though. Saying it out loud. Saying it to the camera, specifically. You aren't even that far removed from the last time you came, but already you feel yourself losing control, worn down, tired, unable to hold back as Tiki and her boundless energy certainly seem incapable of taking anything slow. She's fucking you raw, and fortunately that's your favorite way to be fucked, and in embarrassingly short time you lose control all over again, gasping in surprise as you hit your peak and your cock erupts in sudden gushes of thick, hot spunk all over your stomach, your moans embarrassing in their vigor and their need as you scream her name. You cum like a bitch. You feel like a bitch. There's no way you're anything but, and the desperation is clear in everything about your reaction to once more getting fucked to orgasm.

You expect more, expect Tiki to try to pull your lower body up and fold you in half so you blow your next load all over your face, or maybe to make you suck her strap-on off before she takes you again. But instead, she pulls out, and with a happy sigh collapses on the bed beside you, still wearing the harness and the phallus, but for a moment, everything becomes soft and quiet again. She puts the phone into sleep mode and sets it off on the bedside table as she snuggles up against you. "Did you enjoy yourself?" she asks with a sweetly tender tone.

"I loved it," you say, leaning in to peck at her cheek, not caring if it's got your cum on it. Not after you did all that licking.

"I'm glad. Thank you for being such a good sport; I know some people wouldn't be so receptive to letting their girlfriend take a fake cock and fuck them so hard, but you let me indulge. You really are something special." With Tiki nuzzling up against you, there's a new kind of pride to follow. Tiki is a powerful woman. The voice of Naga. An incredibly special woman who on top of her incredible life and her draconic powers is also the most wonderful woman you've ever met, and to be her lover is an honour. To feel her close and warm, cuddled up against you in the afterglow and just wanting to pepper you with affection. To know that she thinks you're the one who's special.

You thank her. It's all you can think to do, which earns a sweet smile and a soft laugh as she remains close to you. ""I love you," Tiki adds, kissing your cheek, fingers trailing along your bare midsection with idle circles.

"I love you too," you say, closing your eyes and sinking low into comfort and security, which makes it all the more surprising when you feel fingers shove their way into your mouth. Fingers covered with your own cum, as Tiki quickly scoops up some of the spunk off your stomach and force feeds it to you. Your eyes open wide, and you see wickedness spread back across her face again.

"And it's because I love you that I need to make sure you understand my point," she says, and effortlessly pulls you up off of the bed. You have no idea what's going on as your feet clumsily hit the ground and she drags you by the wrist toward the doors that lead to the balcony of the small resort house you're staying in. The late summer sun is still out at this hour, the two of you having retired early so you could get in the lovemaking time, and there's still people on the beach as the two of you strut out very, very naked. Some of the people are your friends and companions, which sends your chest sinking low in panic and a spiral of worry.

Tiki bends you over the railing of the balcony and proudly announces, "Behold, the fucktoy bitch of the divine dragon!" as loudly as she can. It gets all eyes snapping very suddenly toward you as the people all over the beach turn their gaze in the direction of the sound just in time to catch Tiki burying her strap-on into your ass again.

You can't believe this. Your head spins in panic as you're fucked out in public, in front of a beach full of people. Some strangers, some very much not strangers, all watching as you get pegged over the railing. And the worst part is, all you can do is moan. Moan to the people watching. Moan to the world. Tiki has very suddenly decided to proudly announce your submission to everyone she can, and all you can think to do as she fucks you in public is to moan as loudly as you can.

But not so loudly that you miss the rough whisper that she looses into your ear. "My payback is only just beginning," she threatens.


End file.
